


On The Run

by ReasonsLost



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Lara Croft - Freeform, One Shot, S.S. Endurance - Freeform, SaLara - Freeform, Sam Nishimura - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonsLost/pseuds/ReasonsLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lara Croft never backs down from a challenge. Sometimes things go poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt we received on tumblr. Follow us here: croftingsurvival.tumblr.com

Getting Lara to party was hard. She wasn’t awkward or a loner. She was something far worse; she was responsible. Luckily for me, she also had no defense against a properly applied pout. 

So, party we did. She didn’t come out all that often, so she made up for quantity of party with quality. Lara Croft was a savage. There was nothing she couldn’t drink, and with her sense numbed, sometimes her ego got the better of her.

That’s why I didn’t want Derek to dare her to do it. I knew she would, and worse; that she could. 

We’d been at tower bridge, waiting for the damn thing to raise and lower for a boat to pass.  It was probably my fault. Derek had been bragging about his girlfriend, I’d been drinking, and I’m proud, okay?  _ My _ girlfriend was super cool, too y’know? Cooler, even. So, I ended up talking a big game about Lara’s rock climbing and her gymnastics. My bad. 

“Oh, sure, just climb tower bridge,” I mocked. “Nothin’ to it.” I didn’t want her to fall.  

“Nothing to it at all.” Lara said as she walked past me. At least I had my camera phone. Had we not been walking from a party it might not have been an issue, but Lara’d cleaned out a case of beer and a mickey of vodka in quick succession. 

She didn’t even hesitate. She scrambled up the brickwork like she was born to it, and I trained my camera on her in awe. I was afraid, no, terrified that she’d fall, and land on the guard rail or something. But, at the same time I was impressed, and excited. She found holds in the stone with her fingers I couldn’t even see from the ground and swung up from the windows in the tower with no sign of fear. My heart pounded. And then I heard the car pull up behind us. 

“Stop! Get down from there!” I spun around to see a pair of police officers shining their maglights at the side of the bridge Lara was scaling. 

She stopped climbing for about a single second to look down at us before I distinctly heard her say, and I shit you not, “sodding bobbies!” I snorted, okay? I shouldn’t have, but I did. The police shot me a glare when I did it, and Lara  _ took off. _ She kicked off of the tower window she’d been caught at to throw herself up to the next handholds. I nearly screamed. 

She made it though, and the police ran to the bottom of the tower and just sort of, I don’t know, yelled at her? Not that she gave a fuck, she hit the top of the tower in seconds, and took off across the cross support that housed the glass floor. She was  _ gone. _

“...Sodding. Bobbies.” I repeated under my breath. Derek and I stared at each other in silence. We both knew that until we were home, neither of us knew who that crazed woman was. I also knew that Lara was sleeping on  _ the fucking. Couch. _


End file.
